Third Island Quests
Back to the Main Quest Page Main Storyline Quests - Third Island Zones Upon restoring Port Black Wood following the spoiled Princess's cruel act of arson, the thankful Mayor Moody arranges for a boat to carry you across the sea to the third island of the chain that you have seen since leaving Bushwhackia. I don't suppose we'll get lucky and find her somewhere just working on her tan, will we? The Tropical Islands Zone 28: Vacatau Island , 1 , 1 , and 1 |task2=Talk with the Knight |reward2=50 |name3=1. Getting Lei'd |type3=child |desc3=Collect flowers on Vacatau Island so you can get lei'd on your "Vacation." It's tradition! |task3=Find 40 Island Flowers |reward3=50 |name4=2. Drinks for Duke |type4=child |desc4=Duke's been eyeing those fruity drinks for a while, find some for him on Vacatau Island! |task4=Find 36 Fruity Drinks |reward4=50 |name5=3. Sunscreen for Sora |type5=child |desc5=It's hot out here- really hot! Search the bushes around Vacatau Island to find some sunscreen for Sora! |task5=Find 24 Bottles of Sunscreen |reward5=50 |name6=4. Coconuts for Claire |type6=child |desc6=Find Coconuts for Claire in the bushes on Vacatau Island! |task6=Find 30 Coconuts |reward6=50 }} Zone 29: Feeshi Island |name3=2. Line for Lonku |type3=child |desc3=Find Fishing Line on Feeshi Island and bring it to Lonku. |task3=Find 28 Fishing Lines |reward3=50 |name4=3. Fishing: Not for Everyone! |type4=child |desc4=Lonku has decided that the fishing life is not for him. Cast your line off the shores of Feeshi Island and find him some fish! |task4=Catch 10 Island Fish |reward4=50 |name5=4. Wood for Wokka |type5=child |desc5=The Feeshi Island dock has been damaged; Find some wood on Feeshi Island and bring it to Wokka so he can fix it up! |task5=Find 24 Pieces of Wood |reward5=50 |name6=5. Ripe Berries for Rosa |type6=child |desc6=Rosa needs your help again, this time to collect a bunch of tropical berries! |task6=Find 36 Gooseberries |reward6=50 |name7=6. Snorkels for Simone |type7=child |desc7=Search Feeshi Island for snorkels and bring them back to Simone! |task7=Find 42 Snorkels |reward7=50 }} Zone 30: Lower Juau Island |name2=1. Tropical Island Treasure Hunt |type2=child |desc2=There's a lost treasure on these islands, will you be the one to find it? If you get stuck, return to the map board in Lower Juau Island to review the latest clue |task2=See below for full details |reward2= |name3=2. Fixing the Lighthouse |type3=child |desc3=Some wannabe pirates broke the lighthouse on Lower Juau Island, help the Keeper repair it to make the waterways safe for any other ships nearing the Island! |task3=See below for full details |reward3= |name4=3. Vines for Vinny |type4=child |desc4=Find Vines around Lower Juau Island so Vinny can finish his rope! |task4=Find 32 Vines |reward4=50 |name5=4. Mesh for Marcy |type5=child |desc5=Search the bushes in Lower Juau Island for Mosquito Mesh, so Marcy can finish her tent! |task5=Find 27 Pieces of Mesh |reward5=50 }} 'Treasure Hunt' 250 |name2=a. Island Treasure Hunt: The Beginning |type2=child |desc2=Map fragments have been scattered over Lower Juau Island. Find them so you can begin the hunt! |task2=Find 36 Map Fragments |reward2=50 |name3=b. Island Treasure Hunt: First Clue |type3=child |desc3=At the start of your vacation, you found flowers, (that was kind!)- Go again for information, and the first clue you will find. |task3=Follow the clue to find the first coconut |reward3=50 |name4=c. Island Treasure Hunt: Second Clue |type4=child |desc4=Water, Water, everywhere; Though you wouldn't want to drink it. Take the ferry, there's no fare! You'll find this clue with trinkets. |task4=Follow the clue to find the second coconut |reward4=50 |name5=d. Island Treasure Hunt: Third Clue |type5=child |desc5=You found treasure here before, and a monster in the sea. At this point on southern shores, you'll find clue number three! |task5=Follow the clue to find the third coconut |reward5=50 |name6=e. Island Treasure Hunt: Fourth Clue |type6=child |desc6=This one's found near fishing spears, you've seen these ones before. You'll want to come back over here, to find clue number four! |task6=Follow the clue to find the fourth coconut |reward6=50 |name7=f. Island Treasure Hunt: Fifth Clue |type7=child |desc7=A ship of pirates tried to sail, but they wrecked upon the shores. Their mission, surely, they did fail; But they'll help you finish yours. |task7=Follow the clue to find the fifth coconut |reward7=50 |name8=g. Island Treasure Hunt: Sixth Clue |type8=child |desc8=We know you must have tried-and we're not blaming you! But the girl that got fried watches the final clue. |task8=Follow the clue to find the fifth coconut |reward8=50 |name9=h. Island Treasure Hunt: Treasure! |type9=child |desc9=There's no more clues, don't worry! Only treasure waits for you. North of the ship, now hurry! You'll see something that is new. |task9=Follow the treasure! |reward9= }} 'Lighthouse' |name3=b. Fixing the Lighthouse: Lenses |type3=child |desc3=The lighthouse is well on its way to being rebuilt, gather some lenses on Lower Jua Island to help the construction efforts. |task3=Find 36 Lenses |reward3=50 |name4=c. Fixing the Lighthouse: Candles |type4=child |desc4=The lighthouse is rebuilt, all that's left to do is light it. Gather up candles from the Lower Juau Island and bring them to the lighthouse! |task4=Find 18 Candles |reward4=50 }} Zone 31: Upper Juau Island |name2=1, Grass Skirts for Selena |type2=child |desc2=Find grass around Upper Juau Island so Selena can make skirts for the party! |task2=Find 23 Grass Skirts |reward2=50 |name3=2. Surfboards for Sullivan |type3=child |desc3=The 'surf' is 'rad' up here, 'dude'! Find surfboards around Upper Juau Island and bring them back to that Sullivan. |task3=Find 17 Surfboards |reward3=50 |name4=3. Animals for Ailani |type4=child |desc4=The Luau Pigs have escaped and they're roaming Upper Juau Island. Round them up and bring them to Ailani! |task4=Find 16 Pigs |reward4=50 |name5=4. Pete's Plethora of Paint |type5=child |desc5=Pete needs paint for his Upper Juau Island Statue. Check the bushes around the island to help him out! |task5=Find 40 tubes of Paint. |reward5=50 |name6=5. Umbrellas for Uke |type6=child |desc6=It wouldn't be a party without those little drink umbrellas! Gather some in the bushes around Upper Juau Island and bring them back to Uke! |task6=Find 42 Umbrellas |reward6=50 }} The Lost City of Agrabush }} Back to land; we're headed to the second half of Island 2, though I don't remember seeing it before... Might as well call it the Fourth Island Category:Quests